Troubleshooting
Troubleshooting If you're having trouble running the mod, take a look around this page The mod gives the status "Injected" but doesn't work. Download vc_redist.x86.exe from the official Microsoft site at https://www.microsoft.com/en-us/download/details.aspx?id=48145 DO NOT download the 64 bit version but vc_redist.x86.exe. Make sure you reboot your computer and then run the injector and it should work! ►Verify your game files through steam, then reboot your computer. ►Run the mod as administrator Injected but BakkesMod/ F2 doesn't work ► Run BakkesMod as an administrator, if that doesn't work close then Rocket League and select File -> Reinstall. Make sure to have BakkesMod running as an administrator while you do this. ►Check if you have any other controls set to F2 on your keyboard itself, for example F2 might increase the volume or brightness on your PC. If this is the case look for the function button (FN) on your keyboard and press it along with F2 (FN + F2). ►Change the keybind that opens the menu, do File -> Open BakkesMod Folder then navigate to the "cfg" folder. Open the "binds.cfg" in any text editor and change F2 to any key. ►If you use uMod make sure to either rename or delete the d3d9.dll file that uMod uses that's located in your Win32 folder. It's located at "{SteamLibrary}\steamapps\common\rocketleague\Binaries\Win32" or alternatively do File -> Open BakkesMod Folder and navigate back to the parent folder, this is the Win32 folder. The mod complains about a missing dependency Download vc_redist.x86.exe from the official Microsoft site at https://www.microsoft.com/en-us/download/details.aspx?id=48145 The mod gives the message "Unable to remove bmupdate.zip!" ►In the windows file browser, go to your temp folder. (Either by typing %tmp% in the location bar or C:\Users\{Username}\AppData\Local\Temp\) and delete the bmupdate.zip file. Run BakkesMod as administrator and do File -> Reinstall if needed. ►If it still gives that message afterwards or if there isn't such a file in the temp folder, download the newest version of the injector: http://bakkesmod.com/download.php The mod gets stuck on "Updating" or crashes as soon as the "Updating" message pops up If the mod is stuck on "updating", make sure you wait a few minutes test whether it is actually still downloading. The update packages are usually around ~2.7mb and hosted on a server in The Netherlands. If your issue still persists, it is usually a firewall blocking the download. Make sure the injector and Rocket League folder are whitelisted in your antivirus. It could also be that a firewall on the router or elsewhere on the network is blocking the download. This is often the case on university networks and networks which are managed by other parties. For this, if possible, try tethering the download through another connection (if you can afford tethering 2.7mb, don't do this if you don't have any kind of data plan!). Another possible solution would be to use a VPN when updating. If none of these options are available to you, you need to manually install the updates every time Rocket League updates. Instructions on how to do this are at the bottom of this page. The mod gives the message "Could not find BakkesMod DLL" This is most likely a result of an antivirus removing the DLL. ►In your Anti Virus, whitelist the BakkesMod.exe and the Rocket League installation folder called `rocketleague` (usually located under `C:\Program Files (x86)\Steam\steamapps\common`, unless you installed it somewhere else). Run BakkesMod as administrator and do File -> Reinstall afterwards. "Mod is out of date, waiting for an update" This means Rocket League just had an update. This message is completely normal and you won't be able to use the mod until a BakkesMod update has been created. Just wait until that happens. This is not a bug. Everyone is waiting. Rocket League keeps crashing when I run the injector ►Make sure you have don't have any launch options set for Rocket League. Go to your steam library, right-click -> properties on Rocket League -> set launch options -> empty the box. ►Close the injector, run it as admin and select file -> reinstall. ►BakkesMod is not compatible with NinjaRipper, remove NinjaRipper if you wish to use BakkesMod ►Try increasing the injection timeout (settings -> injection timeout) to something around 5000 If your game crashes when injecting and you did all of the above, check your bakkesmod.log file (located under File -> Open BakkesMod folder). If the last line is `Initializing DecalMod` you need to follow these steps closely: First completely uninstall Rocket League through steam. Make sure that the Rocket League installation folder called `rocketleague` is gone (usually located under C:\Program Files (x86)\Steam\steamapps\common, unless you installed it somewhere else). If it's still there, delete it yourself and when it's gone, restart your PC. Then first make sure that BakkesMod is closed and install Rocket League again. Run it once and close it again. Run BakkesMod as admin and Rocket League should not crash anymore. If it still does you either didn't follow these steps close enough or it's caused by another issue, in which case you should send log and crash dumps in the discord server. Make 100% sure you MANUALLY delete the leftover `rocketleague` folder after uninstalling the game, that's the most important part of fixing this specific `Initializing DecalMod` crash issue. Manually updating the mod To manually update the mod, go to http://updater.bakkesmod.com/updater/12/ . Find the URL next to download_url for example http://149.210.150.107/static/versions/bakkesmod_77.zip Download this zip, and extract it to the Win32 folder of Rocket League ({SteamLibrary}\steamapps\common\rocketleague\Binaries\Win32\). Into a folder called "bakkesmod". There should be a file {SteamLibrary}\steamapps\common\rocketleague\Binaries\Win32\version.txt, ensure this is the correct path of the file! Open this file and check if the number in there matches the number in the name of the zip. Manually Uninstalling BakkesMod As of right now BakkesMod does not have an uninstaller, you have to delete the files it creates manually. Before deleting anything make sure to have Rocket League closed. ► File -> Open BakkesMod Folder or alternatively its located in "{SteamLibrary}\steamapps\common\rocketleague\Binaries\Win32\BakkesMod", now'' close BakkesMod and delete the entire BakkesMod folder. ►This next file is unnecessary to delete but it is there. The ''injectorlog.log file is created by the injector and is located in %temp%. ► Also in the %temp% directory it's possible there is the bmupdate.zip file which is created and not deleted due to invalid perms or crashes. ►Lastly is the registry key that BakkesMod uses to run on your computers start, if you have run on start disable then this wont be there. In regedit navigate to "HKEY_LOCAL_MACHINE\SOFTWARE\Microsoft\Windows\CurrentVersion\Run" ''and delete the value named BakkesMod. Locating Logs & Crash Dumps If you tried everything on this list and BakkesMod is still causing crashes, it would be helpful for you to send us your crash dumps to figure out the problem. There are four different locations for these files ► '''Mini-Dump files' (Most important) are located in "{SteamLibrary}\steamapps\common\rocketleague\Binaries\Win32\" ► 'bakkesmod.log '(From BakkesMod) is located in "{SteamLibrary}\steamapps\common\rocketleague\Binaries\Win32\BakkesMod\" ► 'injectorlog.log '(From BakkesModInjector) is located in "%temp%" or aka "Appdata\Local\Temp" ► 'Launch.log '(From Rocket League) is located in "Documents\My Games\Rocket League\TAGame\Logs", memory dump files can also be found here. Other If you have any other issues, feel free to join the discord and let us know what you're having issues with! https://discordapp.com/invite/HsM6kAR Category:Decals